


Burial

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, kin feels, pricefield-centric and hella gay, there are other characters but its mainly max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max couldn't believe today was the day, where her best friend would be buried. She had chosen to sacrifice her best friend for the town of Arcadia Bay. Despite regretting her decision, she knew it was for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burial

Max couldn't believe today was the day, where her best friend would be buried. She had chosen to sacrifice her best friend for the town of Arcadia Bay. Despite regretting her decision, she knew it was for the best.

With her friends, and Chloe's friends and family, she walked to Arcadia Bay cemetery. Everyone was quiet (besides sniffles from a few people), until they reached the casket.

Max almost screamed, she hated this. She knew Chloe didn't deserve it, and she hated fate so much. She swallowed harshly, standing in front of the casket. As the pastor talked, Max could barely hear it. She didn't want this at all, but Chloe knew she made the right choice.

"Would anyone like to say some last words?" The pastor asked, glancing at the small group of people. Max lifted her head, nodding before walking to place a hand on the casket.

"Chloe... Chloe was my best friend, even more than best friend to me. I loved her. I'm sorry I couldn't save her." She said, almost choking on her words. Her friends wouldn't know what she means, but she tried at least. 

"Chloe will live on as the rage in our hearts, the music we hear, and she's probably in a mosh pit wherever she is now." Max let out a slight laugh at the end. 

Joyce let out a choked sob, burying her face against David's chest. Kate walked over to Max, giving her a hug (and was joined by Warren for a group hug). She whispered a quiet thank you to them, before they let go. 

The service ended, and as everyone dispersed, Max stayed. When she felt everyone had left, she bent over, placing a kiss onto the casket. 

"I love you, Chloe." She whispered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

A blue butterfly fluttered around her for a moment before resting on the casket. She blinked, staring at it. She finally understood what the butterfly meant, and why one was there in the bathroom that day. 

It was Chloe, telling her she'd be okay. 

Max sighed, giving the casket a gentle pat. "Start a riot for me, alright Chlo? Have fun up there." She whispered before walking away.

All she could do was try to forget the horror she faced, with Chloe as only a voice in the back of her head.


End file.
